


椿梦

by GlenCuthach



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, 瞎他妈写, 请诸位也瞎他妈读, 阿华田来一杯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlenCuthach/pseuds/GlenCuthach
Summary: 祭典上小田战损后的小故事，没有车，有自行车车轮，是GB。
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V, Hanako Arasaka/Sandayu Oda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	椿梦

**Author's Note:**

> 1.#论从303到恶魔线开始前华子女士都在干什么#  
> 2.恶魔线社畜V友情客串，微量的竹村V在彩蛋里，请按需食用。  
> 3.没一个正常人，畸恋好文明，战损好文明。  
> 4.作者是文盲赛博精神病，所有魔改和OOC属于我。

当荒坂华子踩着崩落一地的墙体残骸，从容走上悬停在夜风中的军用浮空车时，那名救援行动的总负责人当场便跪到她脚边，毫不废话地挥刀切下了自己的半张手掌。

即使精英搜救小队有使用热成像扫描过那栋关押着荒坂家大小姐的建筑，爆破墙体的角度也是经过精妙的计算，但此举还是过于冒险，诚然华子毫发无损，作为下达了命令的指挥官，还是难免责罚。

华子微蹙起眉头跨过了那一地血淋，吩咐给他治疗。

她刚走进舱内，便有人为她披上保暖毯，奉茶送水。个人芯片显示她生物数据一切正常，但侯在一旁的医护人员不敢大意，还是立刻就上前为她检查身体。

荒坂赖宣第一时间打来了电话，其中的关心倒是真心实意。

华子柔顺地接受了兄长的安抚，有些发干的嗓子让她的惊惧听上去非常有说服力。

金色的手指将茶盏送到唇边，她小小饮了一口，低垂的眼睫在特定时刻却会让人想到剃刀。

她看向火光冲天的窗外，大队全副武装的荒坂士兵涌进窜着火的公寓楼，一时间枪声四起。

这一切她没道理出言干涉。

况且如果竹村和那个V连眼前的困境都无法自己解决，他们的提议也就不配多加考虑了，她会彻底当作没听过。

荒坂华子将目光从城市油黑的夜景上移开，任由惊心动魄的几个小时中累积起来的疲惫压下，放低座椅小憩起来。

毕竟她真的很少出门。

_那个随竹村进屋的雇佣兵出人意料地穿着一身西装，白衬衣被血液洇得黑红，卷至手肘的衣袖甚至是被袖箍固定在大臂上的，看上去很是斯文——据说这名叫V的年轻人曾经也是荒坂的员工，某种程度上来说，算是旧习难改。一把通体漆黑的武士刀被胡乱包裹起来栓在腰际，看上去有那么点眼熟。随着那人的落座，一杆半人高的老型号步枪被靠在了桌边一个触手可及的位置。即使屋内光线暗淡，华子也很难不注意对方裸露在外的小臂上由掌及肘布着智能瞄准植入体和减震植皮——无需置疑，一个顶配的狙击手。_

_一道可怖的新伤纵贯了其半边脸孔，极轻微的故障轻响从那只破损的电子眼中传来。_

_显然，这人在近距离对战小田时吃了不小的亏。但更显而易见的是，活着前来赴约的是这个V，而她的保镖不知所踪。后者怕是凶多吉少。_

_这于华子并不是什么重要的事情，也动摇不了她。事实上她会在这里也和那只擅离她身边去截杀V的家犬脱不了关系。荒坂的大小姐将金属十指交叠搁在膝上，平静地看向对方。_

_若竹村所言非虚，这个雇佣兵接下来还有更糟糕万倍的消息要带给她。这点场面和她作为一个荒坂所经历的比起来，丝毫不足以让她露怯。_

_不过在那无波的双眼之上，两弯秀眉还是逐渐蹙了起来。_

_顺着她的目光，V了然地抬手蹭了蹭下巴。少量的血液正顺着那只损坏的义眼和强化面皮的切创处流出，在颌角处凝聚成滴，几乎就要坠到领子上。虽然对方表现得很随意，半个多世纪的阅历还是让华子轻易就看出：受伤和流血一定非常，非常让这个沦落底层也要保持衣冠整洁的前公司职员暴躁。_

_“您本人比员工手册里看上去要更美，华子小姐。”雇佣兵彬彬有礼地客套道。_

_她矜贵地小幅点了点头，算是应了。_

_V用那只仅剩的漆黑单眼注视着她，忽然就露齿笑了起来。_

_“您无需担心。五郎要我留小徒弟一命，我当然就有留他一命。”_

那个人不是胡说的，小田确实被留了一命。

也就只是“留了一命”。

当华子在个人宅邸中的顶级加护病房看到他时，乍还想象不到这个保镖经历了什么：被大量闷声运作的医疗器械包围着，裸露在被单外的部分大半被绷带包裹。他黑发齐整地散在枕间和脸颊上，双目紧闭，眼睫上都沾着些虚汗。看上去鼻梁曾经断裂，但已经被接好了，留下一片有些可怖的青肿。透明的呼吸面罩下隐隐可见失色的唇缝间有一些未被擦净的血迹，那甚至衬得他没那么苍白了。

稍后她才从术前拍片和负责报告的私人医生那里知道了其中凶险的细节。

最为显著的是右胸口的那处枪伤。狙击枪威力巨大的子弹钉穿了他的胸骨，穿肺而过，在一只集装箱上炸出夸张带血的弹痕。断裂的钢化骨骼张牙舞爪地扎在肺里——那是为了强化运动机能特别更换过的合成肺叶，若非如此这说不定能直接要了他的命。不过这也不是他所受到的第一次伤害。第一个伤处，以及某种程度上来说最致命的部分在他的双腿。一枪击穿右小腿（那条胫骨被损毁得无法修复的机械腿目前已经被截除了），一枪击中左大腿，子弹嵌在人造肌肉和生物塑料血管里，若没有痛觉阻断鬼知道那能有多疼。这一前一后两枪彻底废止了保镖引以为傲的机动性，因此胸口那枪可以说中得毫无悬念。最终让他彻底失去意识的是头部遭受的重击——这事实上毫无必要，绝对是报复性的，那个同样赔上了一只昂贵义眼的雇佣兵用枪托打断了他的鼻梁。

被一个狙击手近身打成这样，对一个忍者来说简直不可能有比这更严重的羞辱。那必然远胜肉体上的痛苦。这个人说不定更宁愿当时就被V斩下头来。

她视线轻飘飘地停留在小田三太夫的面孔上，双手端庄地交握身前，显得多少有些不近人情。

这是个十分简单的年轻人，直线的思维习惯、毛躁的脾气和自以为她无所察觉的爱慕都那么肤浅易读。这和他分外强壮的身躯形成鲜明的对比。即使肉体基本被改造成一柄好用的冷兵器，那些人格上的特质却让他显得极其天真，生机勃勃，像那些皮毛温暖的珍稀宠物。

宠物现在终于吃到莽撞的苦头，夹着尾巴呜咽着回来了。希望他会将这次的教训好生铭记。

不再看床上的保镖，华子转身走出病房。

向来和善的女主人罕见地显露出些不悦来，这让一众仆从噤若寒蝉。她仅是在擦身时对头都要埋进平板里的主治医生轻声下令：“尽快修好他。”

她穿过长廊，走向自己的房间，原本雾黑的双眼已经随着网络程序的启动转为燃烧般的亮蓝。城市的公共交通监控，NCPD的警用无人机以及市民的私人防护系统，一时间千万只摄像头都成为了她延展出来的眼睛。只要那个人（即使是尸体）还没离开这座城市，就不可能不被她找到。她最终在城郊一处旅店外，从一对情侣嬉闹自拍的镜头中识别出了在栏杆外抽烟的V.

现在轮到荒坂华子来安排一次会面了。他们之间的事远不算完。

*

日本街大桥下那次密会，小田三太夫第一眼就看V不顺眼。一脸假笑，阴阳怪气，还有看向师父的眼神，在夜色中也不容错辨，其中涌动的情绪又黏又钝让他生厌。

因此山车游行时，荒坂的狙击手接连被端掉的报告让小田莫名笃定就是那个人干的——无人机传来的最后画面是藏得最好的那一人，蹲踞在自己布的一圈雷里，却被一发穿破狙击镜的子弹直接送进眼窝轰掉了半个脑袋——而根据他之前的观察，雇佣兵V正是个狙击手。那个人无视他的警告和看在师父面子上的慈悲，不光没有离开夜之城，还堂而皇之地在纪念荒坂三郎的祭典上搞事。简直不把荒坂放在眼里。不把他放在眼里。

既然对方掌握了布置在祭典上的详细安保信息，那么搞定狙击手之后，那个贼人一定会去动荒坂的黑客。她现在还在线，正火急火燎地通过所有角度的摄像头搜寻着袭击者的身影。但小田怎么都坐不住了，在将华子小姐送回房内之后，自个就提刀翻窗出去，势必要在V对黑客出手前将其截杀。

然后下一步，压到他身上的是来自V的一顿暴打、佩刀被夺以及华子小姐被劫持这种死一百个他都担不起的严重后果。

将小田从混沌浮沉的休眠状态中拉回的是一声轻微的金属相咬的声响。

职业缘故，这点动静响彻他的意识仿佛警铃大作，战斗的本能瞬间被激活，他撑着千钧重的眼皮醒了过来。

迎接他的是冷白的天花板和一身瞬间回笼的疼痛——他们肯定把他的痛觉阻断剂给停了。

他失去意识的时间都在加护病房中度过。不过眼下从室内的采光判断，这里应该是荒坂置地的一间普通VIP病房。荒坂有最好的医疗资源，他们确实极有效率地修好了他。

关于被V击败羞辱的黑色回忆还未漫上来，另一件事几乎立刻就占据了小田的思绪，重伤初愈的虚弱神智暂且装载不了更多的信息。

——事实上即使他更清醒些，也不会在这件事前保持理智。

永远做不到。

支配了他感官的是一种在如今的世上极为稀罕的，属于尊贵女人的芳香。

他余光见荒坂华子竟就端坐在不远处，身着绣着金线的月白色和式便装，金属的手指间卡着一支精致的花剪。她信然摆弄着一瓶插花（那是一些宝石般的红山茶和晶莹的黄白腊梅），袖口处展露出一截经年累月被那些真实花木的气味浸得格外芬芳的白手腕。那些皮肤在小田眼里像闪光的缎子一般，仅是幻想那触感都让他发颤。

如果是V，或者任何一个摇滚恐怖分子，他们准能为这饱蘸底层人民血泪的香气写出歌来。

但小田只觉得目眩神迷，单纯为他的女主人安然无恙，就在这里这个事实而惶恐着狂喜起来。

知道他醒了，华子也没说话，不急不徐地继续她的作业。

她似乎对病房中摆放的例花颇有不满——这毫不奇怪，在荒坂大小姐困锁深闺的那不短的一段岁月里，她各方面都接受过最好的教育。有的是得了荒坂的资助才得以继续苟延残喘的花道名流家元亲自为她授业。她完全有资格批判大部分插花师傅的手艺。

小田耳后插槽还插着管子，没法自由活动头部。但即使不去看，他也能从那些声音中听出女主人在做什么。将花材压进水里，修葺长短不合适的花茎，冷热水交替沃过切口。扭捻不服驯的枝条，剪除多余的叶片，调整花首的展示角度。当她用那双半掌以上都是金属的双手做这些事的时候，优雅中带有一种因熟稔而生的冷酷。她全副温情都给了家庭，作为那头膨胀得过快的公司怪兽的心脏，自然也没有余裕的慈爱给旁人。花也一样。

但这不妨她对美有自己的一套标准。

小田曾无数次跪坐在一个合礼数的距离外，隐秘观赏过华子侍花弄草的身姿。但如今那些从容的声响落在他耳中仿佛钝刀割肉，他宁愿醒来时迎面而来的是女主人的责骂。说点什么都好，他渴望着那个的声音，像沙漠中焦渴濒死的人渴望着落到舌面上的一滴水一般。

神明——如果在这高度污染的世界某处，祂真还存在的话——罕见地应了他的祈求。

华子托着一只山茶的花首，思忖片刻，忽然平静地轻声说：“哥哥真的犯下了弑父的罪孽。”

所以，这就是小田战败后所发生的事情了，那个V还是找上了她，揭露了这个极可能招来新一波腥风血雨的真相。华子平板地讲出这样的事，仿佛那丝毫不出意料，只是提醒着被保护欲冲昏头脑的小田：眼前这个有着不老容颜的女人诞生在上个世纪末，最顶级的仿生皮囊让她维持着盛年的美貌，但盛装其中的灵魂还是会被逐渐酿熟并如期衰老。即使一直被家族保护得很好，她不是什么天真柔弱的未出阁少女。在是那个与花同名的华贵小姐之前，她也是一个荒坂。

而这个荒坂带着一副仿佛不会生出波澜的假面，剪下了那支绽得正盛的红花——它开得太急躁，在整套生花含苞待放的宁谧氛围中显得过于冒进和喧闹。

小田为那声轻柔的刀刃相交之声瑟缩了一下，费力地想从喉咙里挤出一点声音。

“所以我和那个人达成了合作，彼此互助一下。很快他们就会来把我带出去了。”华子凝视着剪下的花朵，简单地说明的情况。

这其中的信息足够明确，关于华子事实上被软禁起来的现状和她最终决定借V之手扳倒兄长的意志。但小田只听明白了一点：是带走“我”而非“我们”。

不管大小姐要面对怎样的凶险，看上去是不打算带上他了。

“……属下失职。”保镖终于万分惶然地发出了声音，发紧的嗓子让他听上去有种濒死的泫然欲泣。他双腿已经被修好了，但感官上那还是又冷又重，没法移动，像被浸在冰冷的海水中一般。被抛弃的可能性带着浓厚的寒意也拽着他的心脏，要沉下那深处去。

“华子小姐……求求您，我很抱歉……”

女主人终于看向了他。

如果以更大的恶意揣度她，那一眼中甚至带着些恶质的愉快。

她将原本垂直踩在地面的小腿并拢倾向一侧，换了个更淑女的坐姿，悬空的高脚凳便平移起来，将她托着送上前来。

小田怎么也么没想过事情会变成这样。

即使在最不得体的那些梦里，他也不曾有胆把手放在大小姐身上。

_他只在梦中跪伏在被烈日烤烫的地面，太阳仿佛压在他颈椎上让他抬不得头，几乎融化。被压低的视线里是华子纤细的双脚，被托在精致的镶金白高跟鞋里。那看上去仿佛是垂覆的马蹄莲。他苦苦自抑，要抵抗住爬上前去亲近那些沁凉花瓣的诱惑太过痛苦。他不可能，他不能。他在梦中动手切自己的喉咙。在暗红的血泊触碰到她的鞋底时他还是大喘着惊醒。_

——即使是那般让他汗涔涔地醒来后无比唾弃自己的梦，也无法和眼前的现实相比。

当华子坐到床边时，小田还在重复着乞求原谅的话。他还发着烧，神智肯定没多清醒。脸颊烫红，但其余部分又带着失血的苍白，布着虚汗，这让他看上去又疯又病。

华子将这景象看在眼里。

——她那双眼睛，既像夜之城污黑的夜色，又像浓黑云层中偶然驾临的满月。

她将那支山茶放在了枕边，金属的手指轻轻落在了小田的颧骨上。

于是一切颠三倒四的话语戛然而止。

现在十个V围着他用枪托敲他的头也不会让他更头痛了。

华子俯视着小田，手指沿着保镖的脸颊滑了下去。她插花时也是这副神情，显得既是专注，又冷淡。既是在细细赏玩他，又只是随手逗弄豢养的犬只。

被满月眷顾的家犬浑身僵硬，像是身下的床单突然变成了沼泽，浓稠的毒沼裹着他的四肢让他下沉，叫他溺毙。一个想到不敢想的触碰，将顽石点作黄金，为黏土赋予生命。

散漫的触摸来到了胸颈处。那里原本贴身的装甲被暂时拆除了，裸露出的皮肤呈现出一种久不见光的阴白。那应该仍然是人类的皮肤，强韧的颈部肌肉上怪异地爬着一些陈年的疤痕。小田得用所有意志力来抑制住自己的瑟缩：除了年少时训伙伴的刀刃，自他技艺日益精进，荣升华子的保镖以来，已经太久没别的东西光顾过他的脖颈。他只觉自己现在是案板上刨净了鳞片的鱼，女主人的手指比所有刀锋都致命，正将他细致地剖开。

华子隔着纱布轻柔地摸上他中枪的胸口，低垂着眼睫若有所思。

然后她将整个手掌都贴在那伤处，稍稍施力下压——内里的骨骼和肺叶已经被修复好了，但毕竟外层包裹的还是血肉，愈合得没那么快——不需要多大力气，都能轻易让人感到痛苦。小田眼前被鲜红的预警界面铺满，他的心脏因为瞬间窜起的剧痛而失序地狂跳，腰也不受控制地弹了一下，他后脑狠狠顶住枕头，却立刻就咬住下唇憋回了一声快要顶出喉咙的痛哼。他将所有力气都用在保持不动上了。荒坂华子是云端的鹤，是高岭之花。在这个梦一般的时刻，名花将花颜短暂地垂向了他，鹤纡尊降贵地停落在他身边，要用细长的嘴啄食他的内脏了。

不过就算她真的要食用他的内脏，小田也只会尽力舒展自己，好方便她就餐。

华子不轻不重地碾着那处胀痛的伤口——保镖擅离职守的后果——那里肯定有血浸出来了，纱布处传来一阵濡湿的热意。

疼痛让小田脸上仅剩的血色也褪去了，但他还是竭力让声音保持平稳，顺从地吐出道歉的话来：“求您原谅……”又可怜巴巴地恳求道，“请不要丢下我……”

华子微微侧过头，优美的颈子弯曲着，看上去真像一只鹤。

“安静。”她用近似耳语的声调命令道。听上去莫名心满意足，也不怎么严厉。

似乎惩戒的部分已经得偿所愿，她也就停止了，撤去了力气，继续着那令人心慌的安抚。那只手重新爬回了小田脸上。她手掌张开，卡着他的双颊，食指沿着有些干裂的下唇不怎么温柔地逡巡了几圈之后，就探进唇瓣间去撬他的牙齿。她的探入几乎没受到任何阻力，小田仅是愣了一秒，便尽量放松下颌任由她挤了进去。

小田衔着她，即使他真的无意做出什么不敬的举动，舌肉还是裹了上去。呕吐反应泛了上来，呼吸都被压得有些困难，但保持顺从的本能让他连这些也压制下去了。那根手指在插花用的泉水中浸过，还是冰的，尝起来是金属和他自己的血的铁腥味，还有极淡的花的沁甜和蕊的生苦——所有幻想现在都被有形有质地噙在唇间，那份满涨的欢喜太过恐怖，让他仿佛陷入应激一般头脑一片白热。

然后在华子将第二根手指也挤进小田嘴里时，一股迟来的热意电流一般沿脊窜了下去，灌进冰冷皱缩的血脉，将他熨活。

他在那个瞬间惊恐地发现自己硬了起来。

现在小田是真的希望在那个旧仓库里就被V给杀了。

他重伤未愈，但那双腿间的倒霉玩意属于另一套系统，根本不受控制，在那被单上顶出一个极其失礼形状。

他绝望地发现华子小姐没有错过这个变化，她甚至微微张大了眼睛，露出了些被娱乐到的神情。那两根金属手指很快就在温暖的口腔里染上了温度，生涩的金属味没那么重了。她曲起指节将保镖的嘴撑得更开了些，慢条斯理地拉拔了起来。

他挺久没有喝水，却被那手指轻易碾出汁来。他嘴唇被溢出的唾液逐渐弄得湿润发亮，浅色的眼睛几乎被兴奋放大的瞳孔全副占据，缺氧让它们布上了一层水光。身躯不再冰冷沉重，反应协调和激素调节装置都故障一般发烫，汗液也一圈一圈从滚烫发颤的皮肤下渗出。胯间那放肆的器官只得可怜兮兮地抖擞着，为得不到的抚慰徒劳地抽搐，吐着下流的前液，将被单濡湿。

女主人维持着一定节奏捅着他的喉咙，金属的拇指擦过齿列，两指拓开那些颤抖着绞紧的肌肉，将他搅得很是泥泞。然后她终于成功从那些黏乎乎的声音中掘出她想要的：任小田如何意志坚定，一段时间后他还是被生理上的痛苦和欢愉完全支配，不可自抑地发出呛咳和有如濒死小动物的呜咽。即使这样了保镖还是强撑着发酸的下颌，仔细牙齿，由她操弄。

华子突然就把手指抽了出来，这个动作带得他盈了满眼的生理性眼泪脱眶而出，凌乱地爬了一脸。

他晕头转向，却仍然控制着自己，只敢于这空隙间小幅度汲取空气。这时，华子站了起来。那只被弄得湿漉漉的手滑到了保镖的咽喉上，她卡住了那两条结实的颈部肌肉上突突跳动的脉搏。那应该也是塑料血管，即使这个柔弱的女人用到了些自己的体重，也不可能真把他怎样。但制造出的窒息感还是有效的，过后一定会留下淤青。小田在那压迫之下短促地呛出一些破碎的气音，随即那些声音也变了调——一开始他甚至混混沌沌地以为那是错觉——华子小姐的另一只手，隔着被单覆到了他的性器上。金属的五指依然很凉，还有那层湿的薄被，触感上说不出的怪异。她仅是随意隔着那些被浸湿的布料揉捏，都足以将小田杀死在当场。若他双腿有知觉的话，这时一定会拼命夹紧它们，蜷起脚趾，仿佛能对双腿间升起的巨大快感起到一些抵御作用。但他现在只能平躺着，像被抛在烧热的铁板上一般。荒坂华子在这黑热的炼狱中灵巧地料理他，揉按他，辱弄他。他像被那双手钉死在病床上，摁进泥淖里，压进他自己被榨出的汁液、窒息、疼痛、狂喜和羞耻汇成的深潭。尚能活动的那只手紧紧箍在床沿，像是于濒死之际奋力扳着一匹浮木。

他濒临崩溃的信号也太过明显，让华子几乎要露出微笑。

她不怎么温柔地掐住小田的尖端，像挤压一只多汁的水果一般送了他一把，另一只手加大力度卡紧了他的脖子，将他深深溺进枕头里。

于是他就彻底垮在了床单里，身体最大限度地反折了过去，腰腹乱颤着，像失禁一般射得自己满腰都是。他双目翻闭了起来，像是被浪头打进了水底。一丝殷红从被咬破的唇线中染开。

他缴械得那般快，以他这个年纪和身体状况，那简直能让某些人抚掌大笑。

——不过即使思维再跳脱十倍，小田也不可能在这样的时刻去想这个。

脖子上的插管早就松脱了，小田也无所察觉，只是侧着头茫然地喘息着，泛红的双眼有些发直，眼前一片猩红。他一身都汗涔涔的，依然止不住地发颤，仿佛经历了什么命悬一线的死斗一般。脖颈上的淤青果然逐渐浮现出来了，绷带被染得淡红，被子里也是兵荒马乱的。过了好一会儿，视野逐渐清明，他才意识到眼前的红色是那支被华子留在枕边的山茶花，红丝绒般的花瓣上有一些让人不愿多想的液滴。

不远处是早已坐回几案边的华子。

她看上去还是不能更端庄，乌发一丝不苟地拢在发髻里，盘在脑后。将一双金色的手插在浸花用的水盆中，好整以暇地将它们洗净。

看上去那瓶花也已经被她重新整过了：比起之前粗粝拥窒的西式束法，华子剪去了不少冗余的枝叶，甚至去除了一些开得不合时宜的花朵，将它们重新高低有序地插了回去。山茶华贵腊梅清雅，含苞错落，足以入景。

于是难过又在这样的景象中回笼了。

“华子小姐。”他试探地说，听上去像一只把脏脚印带到了室内，垂着耳朵等待责骂的家犬。

华子有条不紊地擦着手，眼睫上展，看了他一眼。

——只一眼都让他心跳几乎又要窜过会炸出警告的临界值了。但就为了这个，叫他把那颗频频报错的心生挖出来也愿意了。

小田吸了口气。如果他能起身，现在早就全身伏地了。他小心翼翼地说：“请带我一起。与师父他们合作也好，要与赖宣大人作战也好，请您继续使用我。”

他的女主人将用过的毛巾仔细叠好，双手触在一起，擦出一声轻微悦耳的金响。她打量着从各种意义上来说都十分狼狈的小田——好了，今天大概率真是在做梦了，他甚至从那精致的红唇边看出一丝虚伪的笑意来。

“行啊。”她简单应了，声音听上去还是十分柔软，虽然和那个假笑一般并没有什么真实的分量在其中，于家犬来说也是莫大的慈悲了，“如果你能重新变得有用的话。”

“明白！定不辱命！”保镖果然立刻就高兴起来。

大概因为他现在状态的确不怎么好，所以也忘记了一些礼数，竟然自顾自地就咧开一排白牙笑了起来。这幅笑容放在犬只身上，很难有人抵抗住上前去挠它柔软耳后的冲动。

华子不置可否，起身就出去了。

——毕竟今天给的甜头也太多了，下次换点法子驯养他好了。

小田三太夫虚弱地合上眼睛。

他当然还想不到当医生进来时怎么跟对方解释那些尴尬的掐痕，更换被褥的保洁又会用怎样微妙的神情打量那些一团糟的痕迹。

这时他只知道留在枕边的山茶让人十分安心，于是在那香气之中，他很快就睡着了。

* * *

*一个无关紧要的竹村V彩蛋*

今天显然并不是竹村的好日子。

就算把过去几十年的所有糟糕时刻一起算进去，这都一定是排得上号的倒霉。

从废弃公寓楼那片离谱的火网中杀出来，与V分别之后，不等他赶往下一处安全屋，就被在小巷中就着音乐往篝火里猛丢酒瓶的瓦伦蒂诺帮众拦住了。

这没什么奇怪的，他顶着一张日本人的脸，而全世界都要找荒坂公司狗的不痛快。

手中那把玉响的从重量上判断，肯定是没什么子弹了。

竹村打量了一圈将他围了个结实的混混们，索性丢开了枪，无比暴躁地一脚踢在了为首一人的腹部。由得那人抱着肚子蜷到一边去吐胃酸，他卷起袖子就将拳头砸上了另一人的脸。

偏偏这时候，V打来了电话。

竹村挡开了劈至眼前的长刀，在接通的同时技巧性地扭断了那支纹着荆棘的胳膊。

“……什么事？”

咔哒。

“向您表示一下‘各自逃命’是个多么伤人的建议。”

“……”竹村白眼都要翻上天了，“我这里不太方便说话。”

一个混混在被竹村一酒瓶敲在头顶时，哭爹喊娘地大骂出声。

“喔……听得出来。”

咔哒，咔哒。

“我挂了。”

“别那么无情，我相信您能轻松搞定这个。”

咔哒，咔哒，咔哒。

如果没听错的话，那应该是瞄准镜的调试音。

没有一个狙击手需要那么频繁地调那个，那混蛋绝对只是在玩。

“不需要睡觉吗？”竹村砸断了一人的鼻梁，避开了喷泉一般四射的鲜血。

就算V是个不需要睡觉的仿生人也不关他的事。但他现在可太需要那个了，就算挡在他和床之间的是他妈的核潜艇他都说不定能把那玩意干穿。

“根据我一位小朋友的说法，睡眠是死亡的预演。”V还是那副慢吞吞的斯文腔调，听上去甚至挑衅一般幸灾乐祸，“而从您今晚的表现来看，我认为两者您都不太着急。那我也不太着急了。”

“……去你的，V.”太棒了，真他妈有道理。

这时候他听到了身后子弹上膛的声音。

好家伙，霰弹枪是吗？根本不讲武德。

虽然那身军用战斗义体被停用了，竹村还是不至于应付不了这个。将试图制住他的人摔翻在地，竹村借力滚出去几步，返身便将夺来的小刀掷了出去。

时代毕竟还是变了。

在刀刃飞至咽喉之前，比那更快的一发子弹穿进了混混的耳孔。巨大的冲力带着整颗头都向一旁歪倒过去，发出一声恐怖的颈椎断裂声响，上膛到一半的霰弹枪脱手滑到了地上。

竹村愣了一下。

也就是在那几秒之内，接踵而至的几发子弹将剩余的几个帮众也击倒在地。

枪响的位置非常近，他甚至都能听到弹壳清脆落地的声音。

竹村回过头去，就看到那个西装混蛋从街对面居民楼阳台轻身翻了出来。

去他妈的，那阳台上甚至有个抱着孩子一脸惊恐的妇人。

狙击手提着那杆沉重的动能步枪，信步穿过被雨水淋得发亮的街道。

竹村迎了上去，一把箍住V的腰将其拽进了巷子里。

那件西装绝对被抓皱了，不过对方也不怎么在意，顺着他的力道就贴了上去。

“我知道一处挺安全的旅店。”V笑眯眯地说道，带着枪茧的手指暗示性地缠在他肘弯，“也十分肯定那里有一张像样的床。”

“……所以，需要载您一程吗？”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

雇佣兵靠在旅社外的栏杆上抽着烟，一手编辑着给维克托的简讯。

——需要订一只新的歧路司了。

虽然衣服被搞得一团糟，眼睛也废了一只，一旁还有个抓狂的银手在就性生活对象的选择问题激情演讲，这些都无碍V觉得这都会是一个非常好的清晨。

尤其是极度疲倦的竹村卷着被子睡得昏天黑地的模样，看上去也太好玩了。

V在烟雾里回味着夜晚的一切，轻轻触摸着脸上的长疤。

一个露着一双美腿的火辣女人走上前来，涂着艳红指甲的手做了个借火的动作。

没有感受到任何威胁，V爽快地就答应了，伸手去掏打火机。

夹着香烟凑上来的性偶，双眼转蓝，又软又哑的声线忽然变得清冷端重。

“V.”

那有些熟悉的女声低声说道。

“……怎么找到我的？”V举着打火机一脸懵逼。

“荒坂想找谁，就能找到谁。我以为作为前员工，你会很清楚这点。看来你被公司开除不是没有理由的。”

倒还真是这样。V认怂地说：“您好像很不高兴啊。”

“自己的所有物被弄坏了，心情自然不会很好。”

“喔。小狗……没什么，那个还真是不好意思。”V将烟捻灭在栏杆上。

“没有责怪的意思，他自作自受。”性偶将未点燃的烟收了起来，矜持地交握双手。

“那算是我教训他了。”

“不。管教他是我的特权。”

雇佣兵探究地扬起了一边眉毛。

性偶平板地传达了此行的重点：“我想我们需要再当面谈谈。”

V看着恶土即将破晓的青白色天际，又让目光稍稍停在了旅店紧闭的房门上。

真是美好的早晨啊。

如果有命活的话，谁甘心放下那一切接受死亡呢？

一口气叹了出来，这个命不久矣的雇佣兵肃然点了点头。

“当然。很期待与您再见。”

【Fin】


End file.
